Alicetazia
by Authorette9
Summary: In a kingdom of Alices and humans, a brunette girl lived. She is a human, who has no effect to the kingdom, right?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice! Although I wish I do ;) **

Alicetazia. The land where Alices exists. The place where the world contains of light and darkness. The land of exploration and adventure. The land where royalties rule. The land of beauty and myths. The land of beliefs and miracles. Alietazia consists of 5 types of people – the Latents, who are usually villagers and farmers ; the Technicals, who are usually nobles ; the Somatics who are usually scientists and travellers ; the Specials who are usually sellers ; and the Dangers – who are usually nobles, and royalties.

Deep in an isolated village in Alicetazia, lived a cheerful brunette, who lives together with her Jii-san, who is a non-Alice. This village is a unique village due to its size and area. It's a very small village and very isolated from the city. This village contains different types of Alices in it. From the Latents to the Somatics (they do not have any Dangers living there.)

"Hotaruuuuuu!" a brunette girl jumped to her best friend, who is a Technical. The brunette herself was named Mikan. She was an ordinary human – or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice! Although I wish I do ;) **

BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Ouch, Hotaru! You don't have to use your superiority against me do you?" "Yes, I do cause I want to," the stoic-faced inventor said. "Mou, you're so mean, Hotaru!" "I know." Hotaru said.

"What are you guys up to again?" a voice interrupted. It was Yuu, the Illusionist. He was a Latent. "oh, the usual routine." He added, seeing Hotaru with her Baka gun and Mikan falling down. While helping Mikan up, the brunette said, "Thanks, Yuu!", making him feel happy for what he did.

"That girl is a total idiot – she'll never learn." Hotaru said. "Learn to what? Mikan asked. "See?" Hotaru added again. Yuu simply sweat dropped at the scene in front of him. What a typical day!

Night finally came after a lot of talking, playing **(Note : Yes, playing with Yuu. Remember? Hotaru DON'T play)**, and time spent together. The three of them went to their perspective families and went to dream world.

**Thanks to nix, October Flame, and Mystery Guest for the reviews :) **

"_Ohime-sama, run!" The world crashed. The city shook. She ran. Her auburn hair swaying with the wind. Her hand cluthching tight to a golden pin. She ran and ran, and ran till' the world went dark. _

"-kan. Mikan! Wake up!" An auburn haired girl woke up from her horrible dream. She thought, "That dream again... I wonder what it means." "Mikan, it's time for you to go to head to the market." "Hai, Jii-chan!" the cheerful girl said.

Before resuming this story, I shall explain to you where Mikan Sakura, a 15 year old girl is. Her real name is Mikan Yukihara, from the royal family. She was hidden in the villages of Alicetazia. She lost her memory and forgotten about her past. Currently she was living in with an old man she called her Jii-san. They were both humans, as I've said before. Well, at least, that's what she thought.

Before going she suddenly asked, "Jii-san? Where are my parents? Do you know them? Who am I? How did I get here?" The old man stayed silent for a while. "Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions, Mikan... I don't know your real identity. I found you sick and limping in my doorstep. You told me your name was Mikan, then you blacked out. After that, you had a memor lost – so I decided to adopt you, giving you the name, Sakura, like mine." Mikan was shocked. "How come you never told me anything, Jii-san?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wanted to wait until you're ready..." "Oh, okay then. Byee, Jii-san! I'll be heading to the market now! Ja ne!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own GA. **

Ding Dong! "Hotaru?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec, Baka." "Kayy!" Hotaru came out with a huge basket in her hand and dragged Mikan all the way to Central Town, the market. "Ne, Hotaru? What Kingdom are we in now?" "Were in the Hyuuga Kingdom, Baka." "Oh, okay!" Mikan smiled. "Why ask?" "Well I had this weird dream about a princess, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it! I've been having that dream like a million times!" "Oh, I see. Kay. Were here now." and they splitted up. Hotaru went to buy things for her inventions while Mikan brought usual household items like milk, bread, and egg.

In the Hyuuga Castle 

"Natsume? Are you still thinking about her? The dead Yukihara's only princess? You do know she was dead due to that big earthquake that struck the Yukihara Kingdom right?" a blonde said. "Hn." But deep in the raven-haired prince mind, he indeed was thinking of the cheerful brunette who used to play with him back in the old days, when he was 5. **(Note : They're all 14 now.) **"You need to get over her, Natsume!" Aoi barged in. "Why do you care?" the Prince of the Hyuuga kingdom snorted and left. Little did they know the Princess of the Yukihara Kingdom is in their own Kingdom.

Back to Hotaru and Mikan

"Mikan. I'll be going to the city next week to make some deals with other nobles." "I'm gonna miss you, Hotaru." Hotaru simply nodded, but deep inside she thought, 'Me too.' "Ne, Hotaru? Can I come with you?" "... Are you sure? But you've gotta listen to me." "I will! Just, please!" "Give me one good reason why I should let you." "I want to find my parents..." Mikan mumbled sadly. "Okay. I'll let you." "Thanks Hotaruuuuu!" Mikan jumped to hug Hotaru, but she simply got a hit from the Baka Gun. Some things never change huh?

A week after that 

"Ja ne, Jii-san! Keep safe, kayy! I'll right you letters! I'll only be there for a month, don't worry!" The old man hugged Mikan and said, "Be careful!" "You too!"

A whole day passed by in the carriage, and Mikan and Hotaru finally reached the Hyuuga Metrapolis City.

**Note : I'll try writing a longer chapter next time :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

At the Hyuuga Castle

"Ruka, I'm bored. We should sneak out." "Natsume, do we have to?" "Yes." "Fine then..." Ruka sighed, his best friend was a really stubborn person. They headed to the stables. Natsume took out his black royal horse, while Ruka to his white horse. They headed to the back gate, which was their secret passage. It was a hidden entrance and exit, in case of emergencies. Only the royal family know of the gate.

"Hurry up, Ruka..." Natsume said. "Chotto matte, Natsume!" Ruka said, as Natsume sped off. Ruka increased the speed of his horse to catch up with his raven-haired best friend. They headed to the center of the town, wearing cloaks which cover their faces and hair. "It's really packed today, isn't it, Natsume?" Ruka said. "Hn." was all he got from the prince.

With Mikan and Hotaru

"Ne, Hotaru? Aren't those people weird? Wearing cloaks like that?" "They're probably travellers." "Ohhh, okayy..."

The carriage came to a halt. "Come on, this is my first client's house. You can go look around, but don't go too far. Meet me here in two hours..." "Okayy, Hotaru!" Mikan smiled, then left to look around.

She was so mesmerized by the sights and people, she didn't see the black horse racing right to her. A horse suddenly shrieked. She snapped out of her daze to find a horse coming to a halt right in front of her. "GOMEN!" she said to the horse. "Did I scare you?" she smiled and carressed the mane of the horse. "Oi. You say sorry to me." "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." At this, Natsume popped a vein. 'How dare she act to irrelevantly to me?!' he thought. He looked up to find gorgeous pairs of hazel orbs starring with concern to him. "Are you okay?" she smiled with radiance, making our prince dazed by her glow. He snapped out of it and thought, 'Who is she?' "And who might you be?" he said. "Mikan. Mikan Sakura, and you?" "Natsu." "Well, pleased to meet you, Natsu-kun" she smiled again.

Natsume was amazed by her kindness – Ruka too. Ruka was staring at her the whole time, amazed by her beauty and radiance. Then Natsume snapped out of it and thought, 'Mikan? Where have I heart that before? Oh right! The princess of the Yukihara Kingdom! She looks just like her. I have to find out who this girl is...'

The Church bell rang so suddenly. It's time for lunch, "We have to head back, Ruka." "Right, Natsu." "So, you're name's Ruka, huh? Nice to meet you." Mikan flashed her million watt smile. Ruka blushed at this ans said, "Nice to meet you too, Sakura-san... See you next time! Hope we meet again." Mikan waved a good bye to Natsume and Ruka, then she turned to take a look around.

After two hours

"Hotaruu! You're finally done! You took forever!" BAKA BAKA BAKA "I didn't. Now, let's head to our inn." "Come on then, Hotaruu!"

"Here we are," the coach said, when reaching their inn. Hotaru and Mikan went in bringing their belongings.

The Hyuuga Castle

"Search Mikan Sakura for me please." Natsume said to the guards. "Once you find her, follow her and report to me at all times of her condition." "Hai!" the head guard, Youchi Hijiri said.

"I've never seen you so interested in a girl before, Nii-san" Aoi said. "Whatever." "You know, Natsume, just cause she have the same name as the Yukihara princess doesn't mean she is her!" Ruka said. "I know, but didn't you sense it? Something about her makes her... Different. She's different. She has this thing that is so special..." "I know, I felt it too..." Ruka replied.


End file.
